


Jaejae's Bunny

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, baby daehyun, baby youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun buys Jaejae a bunny plush from the store, but Daedae doesn't seem too pleased with Jaejae's newly proclaimed best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaejae's Bunny

“Jaejae~? Jaejae, where are you,” Daehyun called out from by the cash register, looking around for the small child. Daehyun furrowed his eyebrows when he couldn’t spot him, a bit of worry building inside of him. He knew that the other already knew the store well enough to not get lost and that he wouldn’t leave without him and bit his lip in slight worry.

“Aish, I shouldn’t have let him wander off by himself… Jaejae!” Daehyun called out again, ready to leave the line to look for his little dongsaeng when he spotted a rather large stuffed bunny seeming to shuffle slowly towards him. He quirked an eyebrow at the odd sight, but sighed in relief when he spotted a familiar mop of blonde hair sticking up behind the top of the plush toy. Daehyun had to hold in a giggle as he watched Jaejae struggle to carry the large bunny, looking down as Jaejae paused in front of him before peeking up at Daehyun with his doe brown eyes.

“Was Daehyun-hyungie cawwing Jaejae??” Daehyun chuckled and bent down, hugging both the plush toy and Jaejae.

“Yes, hyungie was calling Jaejae~ Hyungie was so scared and sad when he couldn’t find his precious Jaejae.” Daehyun nuzzled Jaejae’s hair, nearly cooing when Jaejae’s eyes suddenly widened and a pout formed on his lips. His eyes watered before he clutched onto Daehyun’s shirt, while still holding the stuffed bunny, and sniffled.

“Jaejae’s sowwy! Pwease don’t be sad hyungie!!!” Daehyun shushed the baby, petting his hair as he held back a chuckle Jaejae’s adorable reaction. He rubbed the other’s back as he calmed down his wailing, effectively silencing the young boy when he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Hyungie’s not sad anymore now that Jaejae’s here~ Just don’t wander off for too long next time, okay?” Jaejae nodded, giggling when Daehyun pinched his chubby cheeks. 

“Daehyun-hyungie~” Jaejae giggled and clutched the bunny closer to his frame, petting the toy as a soft smile formed on his lips. Daehyun took this time to examine the plush, honestly surprised that Jaejae was able to lug it all the way from the toy section. The plushie was as big as Jaejae was, and from how Jaejae looked like he was struggling to hold it, it seemed heavy, too. 

“Jaejae, let me see the bunny for a second…” Jaejae hesitated for a second before holding out the bunny. 

“Carefuw… Fwuffikinns ish Jaejae’s new fwiend!” Daehyun chuckled at the statement before picking up the bunny, his eyes widening when he felt how heavy the bunny was. His eyes widened even further when he saw how much the toy cost.

“How’d Jaejae make this new friend?” Daehyun had brought Jaejae to the toy section many times in the past, the boy always refusing to get a toy, so seeing Jaejae suddenly bring the large bunny to him intrigued the older male.

“Jaejae saw Fwuffikinns aww awone, sho Jaejae wanted to make him happy!” Jaejae smiled brightly before reaching his hands up at Daehyun, signaling he wanted to hold the bunny again. Daehyun handed the toy to Jaejae, eyes forming into crescents when he saw Jaejae rub his cheek against the plush’s head. Daehyun sighed, knowing that he was going to have to buy the expensive toy; there was no way he could leave the store without the bunny, it would break Jaejae’s heart and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. 

“That’s nice of you, let me just have Fluffykinns for a second so I can pay for him and we can take him home~” Daehyun felt happiness bubble inside him when he saw how elated Jaejae looked. 

“Reawwy?? Daehyun-hyungie’s the best pewson evew! Jaejae wuvs hyungie!!!” Jaejae hugged his hyung tightly, squealing softly when Daehyun picked him up and settled him on his hip.

“Anything for hyungie’s little prince~” Daehyun rubbed his nose against Jaejae’s, smiling when he heard a few ‘awwws’ behind him from the other customers.

“Let’s hurry up, we don’t want to get back home too late, Youngjae and Daedae are coming over.” The look on Jaejae’s face was priceless when he heard that his best friend was coming over. Daehyun quickly paid for all the things and left the store, holding Jaejae in one arm and the items they bought in the other. 

~~~~

Jaejae ran through the entrance of the apartment, clutching the bunny tightly as he headed towards his room. Daehyun set down the bags with a heavy sigh, his arm muscles aching. The walk from the store was about half an hour, and what was worse was that it was an uphill trip from the store. But seeing Jaejae so happy was definitely worth the whole trip. 

Daehyun plopped down onto the couch, closing his eyes for a few seconds until he heard the doorbell ring. He stood up, walking towards the door, smiling when he heard Jaejae bolt out of his room and run towards the door.

“Careful, Jaejae!” Daehyun walked past the boy and opened the door, nearly falling backwards when he was suddenly tackled. It took him a few seconds to regain his bearings before wrapping his arms around the other’s waist tightly.

“I guess I have to tell the older you to be careful, too!” Daehyun laughed, chuckling even more when Youngjae moved back to hit Daehyun softly on the arm. 

“Nice to see you too. Come on, Daedae, look who’s here with Daehyun-hyung!” Daedae popped up behind Youngjae, breaking out into a grin when he spotted his blonde-haired best friend.

“Jaejae!” Jaejae ran towards Daedae, both children falling over when Jaejae collided with his friend before they both began to giggle madly, rolling around and hugging each other as if the last time they saw each other was years ago.

“Jaejae missed Daedae sho much!” Jaejae smiled brightly, but quickly turned a dark shade of red when he felt Daedae kiss his cheek. He looked down at the floor, still not used to Daedae’s kisses, and pouted up at Daehyun when he heard the older giggle. 

“Come on, Daedae! Jaejae has something to show Daedae!” Jaejae grabbed his hand and led him towards his room, missing how Daedae’s cheeks turned a light pink at the touch. 

Daehyun shook his head in amusement at the two before looking back at Youngjae and kissing him softly.

“I missed you…”

“You saw me yesterday, idiot…” Youngjae fought down a blush, wrapping his arms around Daehyun’s shoulder as the older man nuzzled his neck. They just stood there for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s warmth and feeling each other’s heartbeat, when Daehyun started to place a few kisses along Youngjae’s neck. 

“Daehyun, wait, the kids-“

“They’re distracted right now. We won’t do anything bad, I just want to enjoy you as much as I can now that we’re finally alone…” Before Youngjae could protest, Daehyun pulled him into another kiss, leading him towards the couch before crawling on top of Youngjae.

“Fine… just for a few minutes, though…” Daehyun nodded and cupped Youngjae’s face, stroking his soft cheek before leaning down for another kiss.

~~~~

“Looky!” Jaejae held out the large stuffed bunny towards Daedae, his smile slowly disappearing when he saw Daedae give the toy a blank look.

“Doesn’t Daedae wike Fwuffikinns??” Daedae saw the distressed look on Jaejae’s face and forced a smile before nodding. To be honest, Daedae didn’t see what the big deal was about the toy, and he didn’t really like the fact that Jaejae seemed more excited about it that he was about seeing him.

“It’s nice, now let’s go play together!” Daedae didn’t like the way Jaejae clutched onto the bunny like it was a lifeline, Jaejae usually clung onto him like that. Daedae felt his tempter rise even more when Jaejae glared at him, gripping even harder onto his toy.

“Fwuffikinns isn’t an ‘it’! Fwuffikinns is a ‘he’, and he’s Jaejae’s best fwiend!” With that statement, all hell broke loose. 

~~~

“DAEHYUN-HYUNGIE!!!” Daehyun bolted up as soon as he heard Jaejae’s wail, quickly running towards the boy’s room, Youngjae following behind closely with an equally panicked look in his eyes.

“Jaejae, what-” Daehyun and Youngjae froze as they took in the sight of Jaejae clutching onto a stuffed bunny’s head, bawling his eyes out, and Daedae doing the same thing except he was holding onto the plush’s body.

“D-daehyun-hyungie!!” Jaejae wobbled over to his hyung, clutching onto the other’s shirt as he was rocked back and forth. Youngjae walked over to Daedae and did the same, trying to calm the sobbing boy down.

“Daedae, Jaejae, what happened??” Jaejae sniffled and glared at Daedae, holding the remnants of the toy bunny close to his chest. 

“Daedae tried to take Fwuffikinns from Jaejae and now he hurt Fwuffikinns! Daedae is mean!” Daehyun tried to hush Jaejae, trying to explain that maybe Daedae just wanted to look at his bunny, while Youngjae tried to coax and explanation from Daedae

“Why’d you do that, Daedae? If you wanted a toy, you could have just told hyung-“

“B-but I don’t w-want a stupid toy like Jaejae’s Doodoohead!!”

“It’s Fwuffikinns!”

“No! It’s a doodoohead because he’s taking Jaejae away from me!!!” Daehyun and Youngjae froze, looking at each other in confusion before looking at the boy slowly breaking down in Youngjae’s arms. Even Jaejae froze, staring at Daedae as he watched more tears stream down Daedae’s chubby cheeks.

“Daedae, what are you talking about??” Daedae sniffled, struggling to continue as he began to cry more.

“J-Jaejae said t-that doodoohead w-was h-his best friend! I-I’m Jaejae’s o-one and only b-best friend! M-me! J-jaejae’s mine!” Daedae hiccupped, trying to rub the tears away as much as he could before squirming out of Youngjae’s hold and sobbing on the floor. Youngjae and Daehyun looked at each other, unsure of what to do, when Jaejae wriggled out of Daehyun’s grasp. Daehyun and Youngjae watched as Jaejae crawled towards the crying boy, only a few tears slipping past the blonde boy’s eyes now.

“Daedae…” Daedae looked up at Jaejae, sniffling a few times before throwing himself at the slightly younger boy and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry for hurting Fluffykinns! Please don’t hate me! It’s okay if Fluffykinns replaces me!” Jaejae cupped Daedae’s cheeks before pressing a soft kiss on the other’s lips briefly.

“Fwuffikinns could nevew weplace Daedae… Daedae ish more than Jaejae’s best fwiend! Daedae ish…” Jaejae scrunched up his nose a little, trying to think of the right word.

“Daedae ish Jaejae’s soulmate!” Daedae’s eyes lit up, his heart fluttering and a smile spreading across his cheeks as he hugged Jaejae tightly. Youngjae had to hold back a squeal at the adorable scene and Daehyun just sat on the floor, laughing to himself at how his as Youngjae’s younger counterparts were so cute.

“He’s so young and he’s already as possessive as you,” Youngjae whispered to Daehyun before sitting on the floor and linking their hands together. Daehyun laughed, but couldn’t help but nod in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> omg sorry if there’s so many spelling errors the muscles in my arms are spasming again and it hurts like hell OTL  
> I hope you guys liked it ^^ I imagined it fluffier in my head OTL  
> The beginning part with buying the bunny is based off of a story my mom told me xD she said when I was a little kid, we were at a store one day and while she was at the counter, I came walking to her with this giant Minnie mouse plushie that was as big as I was, and even if we lived about 30 minutes away from the store are the plushie was really heavy, she bought it anyways to make me happy :3 that story made me ridiculously happy because of how much she cares about me :’)


End file.
